The Grandson of Baba Yaga
by toughplant09
Summary: People think Baba Yaga is a cruel old women that eats children. But no that's not true she is just a magical old women who wants to live her life. But not as a lonely witch but a grandmother. So she did just that. But as usual something bad has to go on in a story so someone thinks that she did something bad to there family and it goes down the road as she will pay.


Dakota Powers

Chapter Prologue

Baba Yaga waited patiently in the living room of her daughter's house. She could hear her daughter's screaming. She was in labor. She was about to give birth to a boy. Finally after some time the screaming stopped and was replaced by the screaming of a child. Baba Yaga heard this and went into the bedroom. The doctor moved out of the way as she went to her daughter holding her brand new bundle of joy. Baba Yaga said to her daughter, "Whatcha gonna name him?" "What do you think?" "I don't know. I like the name Atticus." "Wow, that's a great name. We shall call him that." Baba Yaga eyed the doctor and he left. Baba Yaga said, "I have a gift for you." She held out her hand and had a necklace that looked like a little house with chicken legs. The necklace floated up into the air and it went onto Atticus' little neck. The daughter asked, "What's the necklace for?" Elizabeth, you should know what it's for said Baba Yaga. Oh, he is being born into magic. That is correct. But wouldn't that upset some of the family? Most probably but he is my grandchild. So they can butt out. She says, Ok.

Six Years later...

Atticus grew up in his little home with his parents. He was now very well aware that his grandmother was a witch. As well that he was magical too. He hears a huge thump outside. He says, I think I know who that is. He went outside and he saw his grandmother's shack standing on the chicken legs. He was overjoyed that his grandmother came to visit. She stepped out of the door and slammed it behind her. "Atty, where's my hug?" Atticus put his hands out in front of him. He snapped his fingers. He went into a puff of dust. He went poof. He appeared in front of his grandmother. He hugged her. How is my grandchild doing? she said. Pretty good he said. I'm learning some of the basics. Baba Yaga said there's something else I have to teach. He said really. His eyes filled with wonder. How to summon Will. He said is that the wisp? Yes exactly. So he says okay. Let's see what it can do. But first I have to give you something that will help you with your control of magic. Really? What is it? She opens her door and went inside her house. He heard some crashing and bonking and shattering. She stepped out of her house again as if there were no problem. And something falls out from behind her. And then gets right back up. It was a staff hopping on the ground. He says, Wow! Is it mine? Yup. The staff hops into his hand. He feels that his magic is more controlled. He accidentally does a fire spell. It sorta stays on the end of the staff burning a little bit off the end. Somehow the staff has a mind of its own. It bent his hand around and hit itself on the ground turning off the fire. It came back up and hit him in the head. Ow! What was that for? Oh, just to tell you it was part of my house so it lives. She pointed towards the pillar that was on her porch. It had the shape of a staff cut out of it. So if you end up hurting it in any way it will hit you back. But if anything else hurts it it will attack it with magic. She said, for example, she grabbed a frying pan out of her apron for some strange reason she had it on her. She laid her hand in front of it and it started flying around by magic and she pointed at the staff. Atticus let go of the staff as the frying pan hit the staff right at the top of it. The staff started swinging around wildly like it was mad. Then a big huge fireball flew out the top of the staff and hit the frying pan melting it instantly. Then it hopped back into Atticus' hand. She cackled madly.

A month later...

Atticus was sleeping when it happened. Someone sneaked into the house dressed in black. He was sneaking in a back window that's in the back of the house where no one was nearby so no one could see him sneak in. He sneaked through the house and hiding near a corner near the kitchen he looked in and he saw his aunt and uncle sitting at the table talking. The lights were very dim that night so he could easily sneak in without being detected. The mother got up to fix some tea and he snuck in behind his uncle. He drew out a blade and slit his throat. Father gurgled and fell over. The mother hearing the commotion turned around to see a horrid sight. As all witches have instincts. Hers told her to fling a fireball at the person who killed her husband. Far away Bsaba yaga was sitting at her table eating some supper which consisted of toad stool soup. Her witch instincts told her that her daughter was in trouble. So she snapped her fingers and appeared in front of the house. She screamed Elizabeth. As the whole house was on fire. He heard her scream. And automatically she teleported inside to see her daughter on the floor dead. She saw her grandchild Atticus' bedroom door opened. She wondered if something had happened to Atticus. So she creepily sneaked nearer to the door and saw a man in as black cloak standing near him with a blade. He was about to stab right through him when Baba Yaga holded out her hand. When the entire half of the house that separated the man from Atticus a huge crack went right down between the middle of them. The entire part of the house that the man was standing on flipped away and crashed intro another house that was abandoned that had the man in it. He yelled in pain as the house crashed down on him even though he somehow pulled himself out and ran. Baba yaga woke the boywho seemed to have slept from the whole conundrum. He asked why did you wake me up. And noticed that half the house was on fire. Why was there half a house. Until he saw that there was a big bowl of fire next door. She said that we have to leave. Why do we have to leave? Where is mom and dad? I'm sorry child. They're gone. He started swelling up with tears as he just noticed his mom's body was near his door. But before he could run up to her Baba Yaga lifted him into her arms and disappeared as the knife came down from the air. And hit the place where they were standing. The man in black was standing on the roof and was ticked off because he missed.

He stomped around on the roof and yelled, I Doraga swear that I will kill Baba Yaga and Atticus Yaga by this blade. He held up a blade that was black and covered in some type of liquid. That liquid was holy water. He started running off bound and determined to find Baba Yaga's house.

Chapter 1

8 years later...


End file.
